Unexpected Love
by Shiloh-love94
Summary: This is how Bulma and Vegeta got together. After Bulma was betrayed by Yamcha, what would Vegeta do?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey everybody! This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it .

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ

Unexpected Love

By: Shiloh-love94

* * *

Chapter 1

Everything was running smoothly in the Capsule Corp. and Bulma was alone with Vegeta while her parents were in a five month adventure in the Caribbean. Unfortunately for Bulma, she had to deal with Mr. Monkey Pants and his demands everyday. One day, everything was peaceful and there was no booming voice coming from anywhere, that was really unusual to happen.

"What a relieve! At least I can work in peace", she said. Bulma haven't had a moment for herself since her parents were gone, but she is going to enjoy it. She went to her lab to catch up in her work and make new inventions just for her entertainment and make her think of other things. She worked smoothly until noon without any problem and she wondered where Vegeta was beacuse he demands for food about this time. She finished her new stereo system and went to the kitchen to make a good lunch. She called Vegeta through the intercom that connects to the gravity room.

" Vegeta, get over here and get some lunch", she said.

"That woman doesn't stop bothering me. At least she is attractive. What am I thinking? This is pathetic", he thought.

He turned off the GR and rushed into kitchen to get some lunch before the Bulma screams at him. The hunger didn't let him concentrate in his training and meditation and also the dirty thoughts with Bulma. He tried to get rid of them, but it was a failure to do so since she's so irresistible. He sat at the table and looked at Bulma with hungry eyes. Her curves were mind blowing and not to say her legs. Bulma noticed him looking her in a funny wayb, but she let it slip. She served her and his food and asked,

"What you were looking at?"

"Nothing, woman", he barked. He was too proud to admit what he was looking at and tried to hide his blush.

"I'm going out with Yamcha tonight, can you please no break the GR"

"Why do you go out with him? His a weakling", he said

With that, Bulma got all red and exploded,

"His not weak, he is strong and caring"

"Whatever", he likes it when she gets angry.

Vegeta devoured his food and went back to train. Something was bothering him, but he ignored the fact and stared to train. Meanwhile, Bulma was washing the dishes and cleaned the table to let the her anger out. She was so pissed that she wanted to murder the Prince. "Who does he think he is? Demanding and judging other people. He is impossible, but yet again he is sexy", she thought. The evening came rather quickly and she was getting ready for her date. She wore a strapless blue dress above knee length with a big black heart-shaped belt around her curves and high heels. Her hair was worn down and she put a bit of makeup. She went downstairs and waited for her date to arrive. Vegeta concluded his training which didn't went well. He turned off the GR and came to the kitchen to get something to drink."That wasn't what I was expecting, it was too weak for a a good training. I need to get str...", he was cut off when he saw the woman and almost melted with her beauty. She was more beautiful than he thought, but then he composed himself and passed the thought. The doorbell rung and Bulma went to answer the door. Yamcha was there already and Vegeta could sense his presence and made him feel sick. Yamcha gave a kiss on the cheek to Bulma and said,

"Hey Babe, ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go! ", she said. "Vegeta, I'm leaving. Stay out of trouble"

"Whatever woman" he said. He was annoyed with the weakling's actions and he didn't want to say anything.

She left with Yamcha and Vegeta went to get a shower. While in the shower, he was getting a bad feeling as before. The weakling had something in mind and Vegeta knew that he was going to do something bad to Bulma; he better stay put. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Bulma were in a French restaurant and Yamcha got "happy". After they left, Yamcha was driving recklessly and Bulma said,

"Slow down! You can kill someone"

"Don't worry I have it under control."

"Take me home would you?" she demanded.

"NO", he yelled. He pulled over at an old warehouse; Bulma was scared as heck and she was about to get out of the car and make a run for it, but it was too late to do that. Yamcha got by her arm and started to rip her dress.

"Now I'm getting what I wanted a long time ago", he said with an evil smile.

* * *

I hope you'll liked it. please review :)

"No Yamcha. Don't! ", she pleaded as he started to kiss her forcibly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey everybody! This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it .

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ

Unexpected Love

By: Shiloh-love94

9/19/10

Chapter 2

Vegeta was watching TV and sense a change in Bulma's ki. "She must be in trouble, I better check on her", he thought. With that said, he left in search of Bulma. His guts twist because he knew what was going to happen or what was happening.

Yamcha was about to proceed, but Bulma managed to hit him on his weak spot. This gave her time to escape, but it wasn't long lived. He grasped her and started to beat her all over. She was in total pain and stared to loss consciousness when he hit her head.

"No one gets way from me like that. Let's finish what we started", he said with hungry eyes. He was about to proceed when Vegeta appeared.

"Leave the woman alone! ", he said with hatred. When he saw what Yamcha was going to do, his blood started to boil and fits were balls.

"This is not any of your business. You don't even care about her and she's mine, only mine", said Yamcha.

"You're wrong, weakling. You're sickening to you race", Vegeta said and charged towards him. Yamcha charged also, but Vegeta was too fast for him. Vegeta gave him a good blow and Yamcha was disoriented now. He grabbed him the shirt and threw him God knows where. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY WOMAN", he yelled. Bulma was in a pool of blood from the beating and she was full of bruises. Vegeta rushed to her side and saw the damage to her body. "How could he do that to my woman", he said to himself. He checked her pulse and if she was breathing, but everything was fine except for her shallow breathing. He picked her up to his arms and fled to the Capsule Corp. It was a cold night and Vegeta felt numb for all that happen. When he got there, he went directly to the medical wing. He knew what he to do, since he had to take care of his comrades when they were injured badly. He administered an IV and some painkillers to ease her pain and suffering for now. He stared to bathe her and noticed that her whole body was bruised and filled with abrasions. Her face expression was full of pain even though she was under medication. He stared to badge her up and put a night gown on her—which was one of his shirts. He went to the kitchen get to get something to eat and went back to the room in flash. This was going to be a long night for the Prince of all Saiyans.

Vegeta didn't leave her side all night worried that something bad was going to happen—he never showed is worried face even now. It was around seven o'clock in the morning, Bulma stared to regain consciousness and her vision was blurry at first. Her body was in tremendous pain and she wondered where she was. Vegeta gave a sigh of relieve and went over to her. He was happy to see the woman alive.

"Vegeta? Where am I? Where is Yamcha? Is he coming back?..." she was interrupted.

"Calm down, woman. You're in the medical wing and that weakling is not coming near you", he stated.

"Oh. How did you found me? ", she said with a hoarse voice.

"I sensed that you were in trouble, so I followed your ki", he said with a calm voice.

"Thanks Vegeta"

"Whatever, woman. You need some rest and don't waste your energy"

"Okay", she said with heavy eyes.

With that said, Vegeta administered a seductive through her IV and she was now feeling oozy loopy. Her beautiful blue eyes closed and her breathing was now even. Vegeta caressed her cheek and said, "I'll protect you, I promise". For the whole day, she was under medication and Vegeta was with her the whole time—even though he had to train.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It is been a week since the attack and Vegeta and Bulma were much nicer to each other. There were not many arguments as before and Vegeta didn't complain as much. Bulma was in her lab making a new invention when the doorbell rung. She went to answer it and her nightmare was standing before her.

"Hey Babe, miss me?" said Yamcha.

"What are doing here?" she said with terrified eyes.

"I came to finished what we stared", he said with an evil smile. He knocked Bulma out and went to her bedroom, but Vegeta sense the ki signature and rushed to Bulma's room. Yamcha was ripping her bra and pants and he started to take his pants off. Vegeta got into the room and charged to Yamcha. Yamcha gave a punch to Vegeta to the gut taking the air out of him. Vegeta bent over to get some air and regained his composure fast. He formed a ki blast on his and aims it Yamcha. The blast hit Yamcha causing his energy to drain.

"NO ONE TOUCHES OR HURTS WHAT IS MINE, GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU SLOWLY", yelled Vegeta. Yamcha took his warning and left the scene like dog limping. Vegeta saw Bulma on the bed and check on her. She was fine but she was semi-naked. He went to his room, got one his shirts and put it on Bulma. When he finished dressing her up, he pulled the covers and gave her a kiss in her lips. "You are mine now", he said.

Two hours later, she woke up with a terrible neck pain and found herself in her bed. She remembered what happened and hoped that Vegeta got rid of him. She went to her bathroom to take a shower. She didn't want to see Yamcha ever again because she cannot get rid of the traumatic event and, furthermore, she already found someone who can love. She was in love with Vegeta ever since they were in Namek, but she denied those feelings. She was going to give Vegeta his price tonight.

She went over to the kitchen and found her Prince sitting at the table having coffee. Vegeta sensed her and looked at her sexy figure. He was speechless, but he immediately regains composure. "I see you woke up.", he said in a clam voice.

"Yeah, but neck in killing me…. How long was I out? ", she asked

"About two hours…. Oh! I almost forgot, close your eyes I have a surprise for you", he said. Bulma did what she was told and Vegeta proceed to kiss her lip with passion. She didn't pull away and made the kiss deeper. They pulled away gasping for air and he carried her to his room to share their love.

They were both in the bed hugging each other. Bulma was with her eyes closed while Vegeta was caressing her hair. He could not believe what he just did and he didn't regret it. He was looking at a new mate, HIS mate, and no one could take her away form him ever. She picked herself up looked at Vegeta with a passionate look. "We need to finish this bond by biting each others' neck. After that we become one and no one can separate us", he said. Bulma agreed to do so and he moved her hair out of the way and bites her neck. Bulma was waiting for the pain, but it never came; instead she felt a jolt of passion through her body and the feeling that she is loved. She felt passion as he bit down and now it was her turn to do it. Vegeta relaxed his muscles so it is easier to her to bite him. Bulma made her way to his neck and started to bite him. His blood was delicious and special, but it was enjoyable. When they finished their last ritual, Bulma felt her eyes heavy and said, "I love you, Vegeta, my king..." , she trailed off and fell into a deep sleep. Vegeta watched his mate as she slept and kissed her forehead showing his love.

"I love you too, Bulma. I promise to protect you at all cost, my queen", he said and followed HIS mate into a deep sleep.

THE END


End file.
